


Посторонним В.

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Если бы Валкорион больше обращал внимание на собственных детей, он знал бы: ни одна запертая дверь не остановит тех, кого манят приключения.Предупреждения: возможный ООС. АУ: Ревана держат не на «Заверти», а поближе к Валкориону.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom SWTOR team
Kudos: 15





	Посторонним В.

**Author's Note:**

> "Не ходи туда, там тебя ждут неприятности". - "Ну как же туда не ходить? Они же ждут!"

\- Ты уверен, что нам туда надо?  
\- Разумеется, - уверенно сказал Арканн. – Там же заперто!  
Тексан покосился на него с сомнением, но голос разума изображать перестал. Наверное, ему тоже было интересно, что спрятано за закрытой дверью.  
\- Там таинственный подземный ход, - сказал Арканн, изучая кодовый замок.  
\- Или кладовка.  
\- Сам ты кладовка. Смотри, тут не только механика, еще и Силой всякого навертели, чтобы запереть. Точно говорю, там что-то важное!  
\- Угу, - Тексан прищурился. – Похоже, здесь этот… распознающий фрагмент стоит. На Силу отца.  
\- Так вот куда он вечно пропадает, - Арканн сжал губы.  
\- Если поймает, будет плохо, - предупредил Тексан.  
Арканн на это только фыркнул. Естественно, будет! Когда это взрослые хвалили их за походы по интересным местам? Но если поругает или накажет не кто-нибудь из вечно меняющихся учителей, а лично отец… Вдруг он хоть так вспомнит, что у него, вообще-то, есть дети?  
\- Не бесись, - буркнул Тексан, щелкая кнопками кодового замка. – Отец – Император. У него много дел. Он не может бывать с нами так часто, как хотел бы.  
\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? – огрызнулся Арканн.  
Не бесись, как же! А что тут поделаешь, если всё не так, как надо? Если попытки успокоиться бесят, новый учитель по этикету бесит, отец, постоянно отворачивающийся и думающий о своем, бесит… даже не желающая открываться дверь – и то бесит!  
Замок почти неслышно щелкнул.  
\- Эй, ты что сделал? – почему-то шепотом спросил Тексан.  
\- Ничего, - Арканн на всякий случай спрятал руки за спину. – Только Силой плеснул нечаянно. От раздражения.  
\- Ну да, она же у нас на отцовскую похожа очень, - кивнул Тексан. – А у меня, кажется, как раз получилось код подобрать. Удачно совпало. Ну что, пошли?  
\- Пошли! – торжественно сказал Арканн. И, толкнув в сторону тяжелую металлическую дверь, шагнул внутрь.  
Загадочное запретное место разочаровало. Арканн ждал заросшего паутиной подземного хода, оружейной с новейшими образцами чего-нибудь стреляющего, или, на худой конец, тайной библиотеки с рядами ситхских и джедайских голокронов. А тут просто лазарет. Наверное. По крайней мере, так много приборов Арканн пока видел только в дворцовом лазарете. Или, может, это секретная лаборатория?  
А в центре комнаты стоял постамент. Из него столбом бил вверх яркий свет, а внутри света висел человек.  
\- Ух, - прокомментировал Тексан. – Как думаешь, отец изобрел газообразное кольто, а этот тип его испытывает?  
\- Сам ты газообразный, - парировал Арканн. – Тут явно какое-то поле. И, по-моему, экранирующее. Интересно, а если…  
\- Нет, - коротко сказал Тексан. Потом подумал и добавил: - Ты не будешь тыкать в это пальцем. И палкой тоже не будешь.  
\- Я не такой дурак! – фыркнул Арканн. – Я Силой хотел!  
\- Тебе на уроках биологии рассказывали, что случается, если совать свои силовые щупалки в первую попавшуюся дырку?  
\- Нет, - заинтересовался Арканн.  
\- Мне тоже, - признал Тексан. – Но, думаю, их откусывают.  
\- Я осторожно, - предложил компромисс Арканн. И, не дожидаясь ответа, потрогал светящийся столб.  
Ощущался тот странно. Сила от касаний как-то неприятно немела и норовила отдернуться сама по себе. Продолжать эксперимент резко расхотелось.  
\- Оно блокирует, - предположил Арканн. – Не дает воздействовать Силой на то, что внутри.  
\- Интересно, а оно только Силу экранирует или вообще всё? – задумался Тексан. – Скажем, свет, тепло, звук…  
\- Только Силу.  
Третий, незнакомый голос в комнате заставил братьев вздрогнуть и моментально отпрыгнуть к двери, нашаривая мечи.  
\- Оно живое, - констатировал Тексан.  
\- Вы что тут делаете? – Арканн прищурился: столб света был очень ярким, и разглядеть внутри лицо человека не получалось.  
\- Я завис и жду перезагрузки, - голос казался немного отстраненным, будто бы говорящий думал о чем-то своем.  
\- По-моему, вы пленник, - сказал Тексан. – Отцовский.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - вздохнул человек.  
Арканн задумался. Пленник, значит. И наверняка важный, раз вокруг него навертели столько всякой защиты. Интересно, а если – чисто гипотетически! – этого типа выпустить, отец догадается, что это они?..  
Мысли оборвала прилетевшая от Тексана затрещина.  
\- Дурак! – орать во весь голос брат не решался, но шепотом у него тоже получалось здорово. – Да, после такого отец точно обратит на тебя внимание, только это будет последнее, чему ты успеешь порадоваться!  
\- А я что? – огрызнулся Арканн. – Ему вообще на нас плевать, он что на тебя, что на меня смотрит только по большим праздникам!  
\- Хочешь, чтобы посмотрел как на врага? Кретин несдержанный!  
\- Сам ты кретин!  
\- Оба хороши, - прервал перепалку чуть усталый голос пленника. – Вот на меня ваш отец внимание обращает. Ценит, можно сказать, и где-то даже любит. И как, нравится?  
Арканн резко замолчал. Висеть в непонятном поле посреди запертой лаборатории в самом дальнем крыле дворца не хотелось. А в том, что отец способен и на худшее, он верил.  
\- Зачем он вас сюда запихал? – спросил Тексан.  
\- Мне не объясняли, - человек в луче света, кажется, попытался пожать плечами, но не смог пошевелиться. – Может, он меня законсервировал до лучших времен, когда все прочие враги кончатся и жизнь станет скучна и безрадостна. Хотя, если честно, после первого столетия пребывания здесь мне начинает казаться, что ему просто нравится иметь мне мозги.  
Арканн поежился. Он знал, что отец – очень сильный менталист, способный сломать разум даже самого могущественного одаренного. И если он кого-то мучает столько времени, значит, либо этот пленник круче коррибанских Лордов, либо, что вероятнее, отец просто растягивает удовольствие.  
\- Целых сто лет, - повторил он. – А если вы выберетесь?  
\- Я не могу воздействовать ни на что снаружи стазис-поля, - вздохнул пленник. – Только на собственное тело и разум. Ну, еще от Вишейта отбиваться могу, когда он ко мне в мозги лезет. Происходит это почти постоянно, так что мне не скучно.  
\- Это что же, отцу потому ни до чего нет дела, что он всё время ментально подавляет вас? – осенило Арканна. – А…  
Договорить ему помешал телекинез Тексана, жестким кольцом передавивший горло.  
\- Спасибо за интересный разговор, до свиданья, - скороговоркой пробормотал брат и вытолкал Арканна за дверь, защелкнув за собой замок.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ты совсем сдурел, да? – прошептал Тексан. – Собрался освободить этого типа, чтобы у отца стало больше времени на общение с нами? А ты не подумал, что он – взрослый ситх, ну, или джедай? И что он с нами сделает, когда мы перестанем быть ему нужны?  
\- Я думал убить, - насупился Арканн. – Он не сможет сопротивляться, пока висит в этой штуке.  
\- Вот уж убить кого-то так, чтобы нас никто не заподозрил, мы точно не сумеем, - отрезал Тексан. – И не думаю, что отец обрадуется, если у него отнять любимую игрушку. Ты вот в два года от такого очень возмущался.  
\- Да не буду я делать глупостей, не буду, - вздохнул Арканн. – По крайней мере, в одиночку.

Братья слушались голоса разума и не лезли в страшную тайную лабораторию с пленником очень долго. Целых три дня. А потом, конечно, пошли: такое очевидно запретное – если бы их поймали, точно сказали бы, что туда нельзя! – место тянуло просто непреодолимо.  
Пленник всё еще висел в столбе света, неподвижный и неощутимый в Силе.  
\- Вернулись, - констатировал он.  
\- Да, - кивнул Арканн. – Объясните, почему отец держит вас здесь? Что вы ему такого сделали?  
\- Я его враг, - осуждения в голосе человека не было. – Врагов берут в плен и пытают. Так многие делают, хотя лично я предпочитаю убивать.  
\- И что, отец целых сто лет отрабатывает этот… как его… шаблон поведения? – не поверил Тексан.  
\- Может, он на мне тренируется в менталистике, - предположил пленник. – Без регулярных упражнений любые мозги атрофируются.  
\- По-моему, он вас как-то очень лично не любит, - задумчиво проговорил Арканн. Он, как и безымянный человек в луче света, считал, что врагов надо убивать. В теории, конечно: своих врагов у братьев пока не было. Но уж если отцу доставляет удовольствие лично пытать кого-то, значит, этот кто-то сильно ему насолил.  
\- Однажды я смог преодолеть его ментальное воздействие, - сказал пленник. – Думаю, это его рассердило.  
\- Расскажите, - попросил Арканн.  
\- Это была первая наша встреча, - судя по голосу, человек усмехнулся. – Я был молод, решителен и желал непременно спасти Республику от притаившегося в Неизведанных регионах зла. Вот и прилетел на Дромунд-Каас. Там меня ваш отец и подловил.  
\- Подождите, - Тексан поднял руку. – Дромунд-Каас – столица ситхской Империи. Мы ее однажды завоюем! Ну, наверное.  
\- А вы – это кто?  
\- Империя Закуула, - гордо ответил Тексан.  
\- Ну, видимо, ваш отец новую создал, - хмыкнул пленник. – Может, первая ему надоела. Или, скажем, решил, что проще новую построить, чем старую реформировать.  
\- Вы врете, - предположил Арканн.  
\- А зачем? – пленник странно вздрогнул, явно попытавшись махнуть рукой, но движение снова завязло в луче света. – Вы ведь всё равно будете слушать отца, а не меня, верно?  
Арканн вскинулся было, но тут же прикусил губу. Незачем этому чужаку знать, что отец не то что не ответит им – даже не услышит их слов.  
\- В общем, прилетели мы с другом к Вишейту, - продолжил пленник. – Думаю, сейчас он носит другое имя, раз пожелал расстаться с собственной страной. Он нас поймал, залез в мозги, всласть там порезвился, а на то, что осталось, сверху нацепил закладок на верность Империи и ему лично и приказ найти для него кое-что. А я, когда нас отпустили на подвиги во имя Темной Стороны, смог сбросить с разума всё лишнее и помог другу. Возможно, бедного Вишейта это так потрясло, что он до сих пор пытается вдолбить в меня, что самый лучший менталист тут он.  
\- А что вы для него искали? – спросил Арканн.  
\- Звездную Кузницу, - в голосе пленника прозвучала нежность. – Это станция, бесконечно огромная станция, созданная древней цивилизацией раката. Космическая верфь, что способна построить корабли, не имеющие себе равных в обитаемой части галактики. Она питается дыханием звезд, она живая, пропитанная Силой и почти разумная… Едва ли существующие ныне расы когда-нибудь создадут что-либо, что сможет сравниться со Звездной Кузницей.  
\- И вы ее нашли? – Арканн поймал взгляд брата. Да, такая верфь – это крупный козырь. К тому же, если отец хотел ее получить, он наверняка обрадуется, если сыновья отыщут и пригонят трофей к Закуулу!  
\- Конечно, - слепящий свет не давал увидеть лицо пленника, но Арканн был почти уверен: тот улыбается. – Но не обольщайтесь. Звездная Кузница уничтожена.  
\- Ну-у… - протянул Тексан. – Так нечестно!  
\- Вы опять всё врете, - предположил Арканн. – Пользуетесь тем, что это поле не дает нам прощупать вас Силой и определить, правду ли вы говорите.  
\- Но если Звездной Кузницы нет, вы ведь можете сказать нам координаты той системы, где она была? – предложил Тексан. – Там ведь всё равно ничего нет, кроме облака пыли и полусъеденной звезды.  
Пленник отчетливо хмыкнул.  
\- Могу. Но не скажу. Имею право молчать во время допроса.  
\- Значит, ни хатта она не уничтожена! – торжествующе кивнул Тексан.  
\- Возможно, - усмехнулся пленник.  
\- Подождите, - Арканн нахмурился. – Мы же это проходили недавно. Что Республика в войне с Дартом Малаком взорвала какую-то гигантскую верфь и самого Малака заодно. Та история случилась почти триста лет назад!  
\- Значит, я немного потерял счет времени, - подытожил пленник.  
\- Отец не мог захватить вас еще до войны! Одаренный человек может прожить сто лет, может – сто пятьдесят, но не триста же!  
\- Так Вишейт бессмертен, - спокойно ответил пленник. – Он выпил жизнь из одной планеты во Внешнем кольце, Нафема называется. Это дало ему возможность жить вечно, меняя тела при необходимости.  
\- А… - Арканн задохнулся, захлебнулся застрявшими в горле словами.  
\- Зачем, ну зачем мы пришли сюда? – простонал Тексан. – Нет, Арканн, нашему отцу не потому на нас плевать, что это уже не он! Ему просто так на нас плевать!  
\- Да, пожалуй, если бы его тело внезапно захватил дух Вишейта, вы бы это заметили, - согласился пленник.  
\- Вы всё врете, - Арканн сжал подрагивающие пальцы в кулаки. – И про Империю, и про отца тоже!  
\- Возможно.  
От усмешки, прозвучавшей в голосе, Арканн невольно рванулся вперед: раздавить, размазать, стереть этого гада из реальности, чтобы он перестал существовать! Но хлесткий удар Силы пропал впустую, поглощенный экранирующим полем. Повторить не дал Тексан, схвативший за плечо.  
\- Пошли, - коротко сказал он. Арканн выдохнул, покосился на запертого в столбе света человека.  
\- Ага.  
\- Он специально тебя провоцирует, - объяснил Тексан в коридоре. – Чтобы ты отключил поле.  
\- Да понял я, - Арканн опустил голову. – Просто это так… правдоподобно, верно? Что отец – уже не совсем отец?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Надо проверить, - Арканн выпрямился. В конце концов, они с братом – принцы и не должны сдаваться просто так. – Информацию об основателе ситхской Империи наверняка можно найти в архиве. Если там будет этот самый бессмертный Вишейт, значит, хоть в чем-то нам не соврали.

\- Вы сволочь, - сказал Арканн, заходя в лабораторию.  
\- Не отрицаю, - согласился пленник.  
Сведения о Вишейте они в архивах нашли. Он действительно правил ситхской Империей много веков и был известен как Бессмертный Император. А потом погиб от руки какого-то джедая. Вскоре после этого Валкорион стал куда более активно действовать в Вечной Империи. И это, хатт его так, косвенно подтверждало слова пленника.  
\- Вы просто хотите отомстить отцу через нас, - предположил Тексан.  
\- Возможно, - усмехнулся пленник.  
\- Ну вот вы это делаете. Мстите. И что?  
\- И ничего. Зато хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
\- А я все-таки думаю, что он врет, - мрачно сказал Арканн. На самом деле он уже так не считал. Идея о том, что тело их отца захватил какой-то посторонний Вишейт, была до жути привязчивой и правдоподобной. Из-за этого вечное невнимание со стороны отца внезапно оказалось полезным: взгляни он хоть раз на детей, без труда смог бы считать поверхностные мысли.  
\- Лично я бы в такой ситуации говорил правду, - вздохнул Тексан. – Просто потому, что сообщать гадости врагам легко и приятно.  
\- А если я вам небольшой электрошок устрою? – осведомился Арканн у столба света.  
\- Мальчик, - в голосе пленника послышался укор, - за время моей жизни меня били молниями самые разные личности, от вашего отца до коррибанских Лордов. Ты уверен, что сможешь достойно выглядеть на их фоне?  
\- Я имел в виду технические средства, - буркнул Арканн. Позориться не хотелось, да и молнии Силы у него пока получались через раз. – В вашей системе удержания наверняка есть какая-нибудь такая штука.  
\- Поищи, - с живым интересом предложил пленник.  
\- Я не такой дурак, - фыркнул Арканн. Ага, он будет тыкать во все кнопки подряд, а блокирующее поле возьмет и схлопнется!  
\- Я расспрашивал маму, - Тексан не смотрел на пленника, вместо этого разглядывая мигающий огоньками пульт управления. – И не только ее. Раньше, еще до нашего рождения, отец был другим. Более живым. Это можно как-то исправить?  
\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что я стану оказывать психологическую помощь Вишейту? – не поверил пленник.  
\- Если он, ну… - Тексан замялся, - изменится, то станет меньше вас мучить. Хотя бы потому, что ему будет не до того. И у вас появится шанс сбежать. Разве плохо?  
\- Допустим, - хмыкнул пленник. – Ладно, способы изменить характер вашего отца действительно есть. Целых два.  
Арканн подался вперед.  
\- Первый медленный, без гарантии и с непредсказуемым результатом, - продолжил пленник. – Второй относительно быстрый, крайне жестокий, и в конце всё равно рванет.  
\- Не очень-то радует, - пробурчал Тексан.  
\- А, и еще вашего отца можно просто убить, - вспомнил пленник. – У получившегося призрака приоритеты точно изменятся.  
\- Не подходит, - отрезал Арканн. – Во-первых, не хотим, во-вторых, не справимся. Что за быстрый способ?  
\- Скрутить, накачать блокаторами, заморозить в карбонит и отвести на Дантуин, местный анклав давно должен был восстановиться, - с готовностью ответил пленник. – Там вежливо поздороваться с магистрами и попросить сделать вот с этим злобным, страшным и коварным ситхом то же, что и с Реваном. Они поймут.  
\- И хатта с два послушаются, - добавил Арканн. – И, говорите, в результате всё равно рванет?  
\- Сто процентов, - уверил его пленник.  
\- Лично проверяли?  
\- Ну да, - пленник, похоже, попытался кивнуть: Арканн разглядел сквозь слепящий свет, как напряглись мышцы на шее.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес Тексан, оторвавшись наконец от разглядывания пульта, - вот с рекомендациями от Ревана нас с Дантуина точно погонят.  
\- Могут, - ухмыльнулся пленник. – Так что на меня лучше не ссылайтесь. Не поймут.  
Арканн покосился на него. Про Ревана им рассказывали на уроках, да и читать доводилось. Все источники сходились на том, что этот то ли ситх, то ли джедай умел с удивительной непринужденностью находить соратников там, где любой другой встретил бы долгую и болезненную смерть. Может, их с братом он тоже вербует? Прямо сейчас?  
\- А второй способ? – спросил Тексан.  
\- Звездная Кузница, - проговорил пленник. – Одно из побочных действий ее ауры. Долгое пребывание там меняет характер человека. Медленно, почти незаметно для него, но необратимо. Могут проявиться мелкие, незначительные привычки вроде любви к мелким пушистым зверькам, а может – и что-то большее. Один из постоянно работающих на ней одаренных стал завзятым семьянином и женился сразу на двух собственных любовницах… а другой за год из адекватного и умного Лорда превратился в маньяка, жаждущего только разрушений.  
\- А отцу от такого лечения хуже не будет? – Арканну последняя фраза совсем не понравилась.  
\- Не знаю, - пленник, кажется, говорил искренне, но как понять это, если лицо скрывает яркий свет, а мысли не прощупать Силой? – Результат непредсказуем.  
\- Но ведь Звездная Кузница уничтожена, - напомнил Тексан. – Вы же сами говорили!  
\- А, точно, - усмехнулся пленник. – Я и забыл.  
Сейчас Арканн, кажется, понимал, почему отец столько времени пытает этого гада. Ему тоже очень хотелось попробовать.  
\- Ни хатта она не разрушена, Кузница эта, - сердито сказал он брату, когда они вышли в коридор. – Иначе он бы не был таким довольным!  
\- Или притворяется. Но попробовать ее отыскать нам никто не помешает.  
\- Ага, три раза, - фыркнул Арканн. – Тебе поименно перечислить, кто именно?  
\- Если сбежим качественно и незаметно, то нет, - покачал головой Тексан. – Мы, в конце концов, принцы. И обязаны приносить пользу Империи. Даже если нам пока не дают это делать.

\- Мы летим искать Звездную Кузницу, - заявил Арканн.  
\- Чтобы вылечить отца от пожирания его личности духом Вишейта? – уточнил пленник. – Похвально.  
\- И вовсе нет, мы просто хотим перегнать ее в Империю, - очень убедительно ответил Арканн. – А то она стоит вся забытая, заброшенная… А вы говорили, что она живая. Значит, ей скучно!  
\- Не уверен.  
\- Так что скажите нам, пожалуйста, ее координаты, - попросил Арканн, покосившись на Тексана. Брат что-то набирал на пульте управления. Интересно, что? Вроде у него была какая-то идея, чтобы повысить шансы на успех…  
\- Не могу, - вздохнул пленник.  
\- Тогда скажите нам, пожалуйста, координаты той системы, где когда-то была уничтожена Звездная Кузница, - терпеливо повторил Арканн.  
\- Не хочу, - теперь эта сволочь уже откровенно ухмылялась.  
\- Если Республика ее разрушила триста лет назад, уж там-то точно знают, куда лететь, - намекнул Арканн. – Мы просто захватим какого-нибудь флотского и как следует поспрашиваем.  
\- Желаю успехов.  
\- Если мы приведем Кузницу к Закуулу, отец на нее отвлечется, и у вас будет шанс сбежать, - попробовал зайти с другой стороны Арканн. Дипломатия у него получалась не очень, но вдруг этот Реван послушает голоса разума?  
\- А куда мне бежать? – серьезно спросил пленник. – С того момента, как я попал в руки вашего отца, прошло уже три века. Мира, в котором я жил, больше нет. Я смогу жить разве что ради мести. Но осуществить ее здесь, когда ваш отец однажды допустит ошибку в ментальной защите, у меня куда больше шансов.  
Арканн подавил невольную дрожь. Отца он не любил, иногда тот его откровенно бесил. Но и смерти ему никто из братьев не желал.  
\- Поэтому, извини, но искать останки Звездной Кузницы вам придется самим. Если, разумеется, - пленник усмехнулся, - вы сможете уговорить взрослых.  
\- Без шансов, - бросил Тексан, выпрямившись. – Пошли. Из него всё равно больше ничего не вытянуть.  
\- Что ты сделал? – шепнул Арканн, шагая по коридору. Они заранее выбрали подходящий корабль и запрограммировали дроида-пилота, но оставалось еще незаметно пробраться в ангар. А сделать это нелегко. Мало того, что стража не спит на постах – Сила отца, до самых глубоких подземелий пропитавшая дворец, лучше любого дозорного донесет хозяину весть о побеге. Не факт, что поможет даже самая умелая маскировка.  
\- Взломал пульт, - пожал плечами Тексан. – Через два часа блокирующее поле отключится. Пока Реван будет прорываться из дворца, мы сможем спокойно улететь.  
\- Ты сдурел?! – Арканн едва не закричал в голос. – И я после этого кретин? Да отец из нас такую инсталляцию сделает, на любой выставке современного искусства показывать можно будет!  
\- Следы я затер, - Тексан очень старался говорить уверенно. – А Силой мы там не плескали.  
\- Да даже то, что бежим мы с ним одновременно, – уже след! Ты же у нас голос разума, какого хатта ты такое натворил?  
\- Я тут подумал, - Тексан говорил тихо и медленно, - а может, нам лучше не возвращаться?  
Арканн остановился, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
\- Так. Повтори.  
\- Сам посуди, - Тексан всё еще шел по коридору, и Арканну волей-неволей пришлось двинуться за ним, чтобы не отстать. – Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: отцу на нас плевать. Этого не изменить. А если даже и получится… помнишь, как вышло с Вейлин? Она показала свой талант, привлекла внимание отца – и где она теперь?  
\- Просто Вейлин не контролирует себя. Поэтому для отца она не представляет ценности. Но мы-то справляемся!  
\- Оно и видно, как мы справляемся, - буркнул Тексан. – Ты каждый взгляд его ловишь. Однажды совсем сбесишься и бросишься на него. И погибнешь без толку.  
\- Но если Звездная Кузница так сильно меняет людей… - начал Арканн. Он понимал, что возражает зря, что брат прав, но нельзя же было просто так взять и уйти!  
\- А кто поручится, что она сделает это в нужную сторону? Даже если мы ее найдем. Я поискал в архивах сведения про Лорда Малака. Он и правда был почти адекватным до исчезновения Лорда Ревана, а потом всего за год пошел вразнос. И срок этот совпал с тем периодом, когда Лорд Малак вынужден был регулярно летать на Звездную Кузницу, что-то у него там не ладилось с флотом.  
\- Может, по учителю горевал.  
\- Ага, три раза. Арканн, Реван – враг отца. Ему выгодно убедить нас, что на Звездной Кузнице тот излечится – а самому устроить так, чтобы Закуулом начал править безумный Император.  
\- И поэтому ты решил выпустить его на свободу?  
\- Нет, я просто отрезал нам пути назад, - вздохнул Тексан. – Ты меня потом побьешь, ладно?  
\- Ты как себе это представляешь? – Арканн с трудом давил непроизвольные всплески Силы: нельзя было дать себя обнаружить. – Я понимаю, короткий поход за приключениями. На личном корабле, с дроидами и прочим жизнеобеспечением. Но всерьез сбежать из дома? Так, чтобы некуда было возвращаться? Напомню, нам с тобой двенадцать!  
\- У урожденных ситхов это как раз возраст совершеннолетия. А нас учили и сражаться, и выживать, - Тексан упрямо смотрел перед собой. – И вообще, если мы найдем Звездную Кузницу, сможем создать собственную Империю. Как Реван. Ты будешь Императором, я – твоим главнокомандующим… Разве плохо?  
\- А если не найдем?  
\- Разберемся.  
\- Тексан, отец поймает Ревана. И узнает, что бежать ему помогли мы. Как думаешь, за кем после этого будет гоняться половина имперской разведки?  
\- Да сколько там той разведки, - буркнул Тексан. – А Ревана еще достать надо. Он отца знает как бы не лучше, чем себя самого.  
\- И что, даже если его не поймают, думаешь, отец не заметит наш побег?  
\- Может, и не заметит, - сердито бросил Тексан. – А если уж полетит в погоню…  
Он помолчал и неохотно закончил:  
\- Ну, как-нибудь договоримся.  
Арканн кивнул. Он прекрасно понял то, что брат не стал произносить вслух. Если отец обратит на их побег настолько пристальное внимание, что захочет поймать сыновей лично… После такого и помереть будет не жалко. Наверное.  
\- Ты идиот, но я тебя не брошу, - вздохнул Арканн.  
\- Аналогично, - согласился Тексан.

На корабль они пробраться смогли: не зря столько времени изучали схему охраны ангаров. Пришлось долго взламывать систему видеонаблюдения, заменять картинку на камерах, да и код от корабля Тексан подобрал не сразу. Арканн с трудом подавлял беспокойство: по расчетам, Реван уже должен был освободиться. Но дворец был всё так же спокоен, а Сила отца мерно пульсировала, не показывая признаков тревоги. С точки зрения их побега, это, конечно, было хорошо. Но ведь Реван должен был стать их дымовой завесой! А этот гад шуметь и отвлекать внимание, похоже, вообще не собирался.  
\- Ему нужно еще немного времени, - предположил Тексан. – Сам посуди, Ревана же держали взаперти триста лет. Наверняка ему и двигаться-то сложно.  
\- Тогда как он вообще сбежит? – Арканн сражался с механизмом закрытия трапа, стараясь, чтобы не дрожали пальцы.  
\- Вот ты про Лордов ситхов не читал. У них же через одного тела улучшены алхимией, - Тексан подтолкнул Силой дроида-пилота, направив того в рубку. – Наверняка Реван и в таком состоянии всем задаст.  
\- На его месте я бы забился в дальний угол и использовал в качестве дымовой завесы наш побег, - пробормотал Арканн. – У нас-то шансов нашуметь в процессе куда больше.  
\- Посмотрим, - дипломатично ответил Тексан.  
Они даже смогли взлететь. Ну, дроид взлетел: Арканн честно оценивал свое пилотажное мастерство и не пытался показывать класс. А потом следом за ними полетели истребители планетарной обороны, и пришлось срочно бежать в рубку: пережидать маневренный бой, стоя в коридоре, было бы не лучшей затеей, а до каюты далеко…  
\- Ой, - сказал Тексан, замерев на пороге.  
\- Ой, - согласился человек, прислонившийся к переборке. – Да вы проходите, садитесь. Сейчас начнутся перегрузки, а их на ногах переносить вредно.  
Арканн коротко выдохнул, отпустив рукоять меча. Сейчас предположение о том, что Ревана подкосили триста лет плена, казалось ему откровенно глупым. По крайней мере, не настолько сильно, чтобы у двух мальчишек получилось его победить.  
\- Я тебе говорил, что я кретин? – кротко спросил Тексан.  
\- Нет, это говорил тебе я, - вздохнул Арканн, кое-как устраиваясь вместе с братом в кресле второго пилота. Соседнее место занял Реван, отправив дроида куда-то вглубь корабля.  
\- Так вот, ты был прав.  
Арканн промолчал. Толку-то, что прав? Он и в предположении, что Реван затаится и попробует сбежать тайно, не ошибся. И что? Теперь, когда они открыли пленнику дорогу к свободе, они ему больше не нужны. Конечно, ни брат, ни он сам не сдадутся без боя… Но Арканн прекрасно понимал разницу между рыцарями, с которыми они сражались на тренировочной арене, и полноценным Лордом. Или магистром? Силу Реван скрывал, и какого она цвета, было непонятно. Но главного это не меняло: едва корабль уйдет в гиперпространство, их смогут убить так медленно и мучительно, как только захотят. А если вспомнить, как они приходили в ту лабораторию, чтобы поглазеть на беспомощного пленника…  
В этот момент звезды на обзорном экране замерли на миг и размазались в полосы. Арканн вздрогнул: занятый тяжелыми мыслями, он и не обратил внимания, как мастерски Реван уводил корабль от преследования. Так, отметил краем сознания, что рубку слегка трясет, и только.  
\- Не дергайтесь, детеныши, - усмехнулся Реван. – Не буду я вас есть.  
\- Вы же говорили, что вам некуда идти, - заговорил Тексан. – Что ваш мир умер.  
\- Соврал, - буркнул Арканн. Бояться не хотелось. Всё равно их сейчас убьют, предварительно поиздевавшись.  
\- Нет, - Реван покачал головой. – Просто умолчал о том, что никогда не поздно создать новый.  
\- Куда мы летим? – Арканн перевел взгляд на приборную панель. Координаты были ему незнакомы, хотя в астрогации братья разбирались лучше многих.  
\- На Звездную Кузницу, конечно, - улыбнулся Реван. Сейчас, когда его не прятал слепящий свет, было видно, что черты лица у него жесткие, по коже кое-где идут глубокие шрамы, а глаза серые. Арканн слышал, что у ситхов желтые глаза. Значит, Реван все-таки джедай? Или опять маскируется?  
\- Не верю, - Тексан помотал головой. – Это же ваша станция. Зачем вам брать туда нас?  
Арканн сжал губы, не выпуская наружу слова. Зачем-зачем! Можно подумать, так сложно прирезать лишних на борту!  
\- В благодарность за побег не верите? – поинтересовался Реван. – Правильно. Я просто запасливый. Вон, ваш отец тоже меня на черный день держал – и ведь не ошибся. Я ему пригодился!  
Арканна передернуло.  
\- Ну, зато теперь все точно решат, что мы не сами сбежали, а нас Реван в заложники взял, - вздохнул Тексан. – Хоть какая-то польза.  
\- Обращайтесь, если что, - Реван откинулся на спинку кресла. - Но пока я вас удерживать не стану.  
\- Да, удрать мы всё равно можем только через шлюз, - неохотно признал Арканн. – И тогда уж точно не узнаем, взорвали ли эту хаттову Кузницу или нет.  
Реван усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. Под его ресницами Арканну на миг почудился золотой отблеск.  
\- Да-да. Мне, право, уже самому это интересно.


End file.
